Beauties and Beasts
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Every guy from Manimal to Mr. I-love-the-English-Patient has beast in him." Sam has been holding back a lot of things his entire life,it all comes to a head when lust beckons him into the forest one magical night.Rated M for adult themes.


Re-post of my story that was originally titled **Us of Lesser Gods**, but I've decided to just make this a steamy one shot.

This was written strictly for the beauty that is naked Jared Padalecki. If you don't like that, I suggest you press the back button. Otherwise, Enjoy. :D

Oh yeah, they aren't mine, if they were, Sam would still have season 1 hair. :P

**"The demon wolf is not evil, unless the man he has bitten is evil. And it feels good to be a wolf, doesn't it?"** -from the movie **_Wolf_**-

He ran. The strong beating of his heart the rhythm he followed, the music that carried him on to a destination unknown. Moonlight spread a silvery pale blue haze before him, its beams seeping in between the leaves above him and revealing the leaf covered ground with spring violets and trillions revealing themselves in the spot lights.

The only thing he could hear was his heavy breathing and blood rushing in his head; he stared straight ahead, determined to catch what he had come for. His chest was bare, the shirt long shed due to the discomfort its tight, clingy material had caused. He wore only jeans, ripped and worn with work, now splashed with mud and water as he carried on. His feet had shed their shoes and socks, yet he took no notice to the rough terrain that was beneath the calloused skin, small cuts and bruises dabbling them.

He came to a stop, his chest rising and falling quickly as it glistened with sweat in the warm night, the moonlight giving his solemn face an appearance of a God. His long hair fell wet and wild in his eyes, hazel pools shined brilliantly as they searched the forest before him. He sniffed carefully, his nose twitching as he pulled in the air around him. He snapped to the right, pausing as he bunched his leg muscles tight and coiled. Releasing them quickly he launched himself through the air, landing far from where he previously stood.

His foot falls were silent as he carefully placed the balls of his feet down, inching around the tree he had landed beside, until he spied what he sought. Bright green eyes looked up at him, an elegant face with a button nose and lush lips enveloping him further into the instinct that already rode him. Thick locks of dark brown hair swirled around him in the light breeze, the soft strands tickling his bare skinned chest. Her frame was that of an hour glass as she stood naked in the moonlight, her muscles strong and lean. Her chest was luxurious, her rump full and he felt heat flush through him as he eyed the Goddess before him.

He wrapped his arms around her, his skin hot from the run, the veins rising slightly to the surface beneath the fine hair. Her soft flesh felt like silk beneath his finger tips, he held tight and pulled her closer, one hand sliding up and gently grabbing her hair as they both reached in with parted lips. She brushed his chest, pecking him softly with warm kisses, traveling as high as she could reach on his neck until he scooped her up and held her eye to eye with him. He nipped at her neck, the manners more intense as his tongue flicked her with each kiss, tasting her sweet scent, like strawberry wine on a summer evening. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, her lips still tenderly dancing upon his neck and face. He rubbed his face against her chest, his wet hair leaving trickles of sparkling water upon her skin as he continued to lavish her with wanting love.

She intensified her own actions, her gentle lips pulling back and revealing teeth with the slightest points as she began to bite his thick hide. He growled in pleasure, allowing his own fangs to slide out ever so slightly, and bury them lightly into her neck and shoulders. Her eyes closed and rolled back in sweet surrender, her knees buckling, and only now did she realize that he had been holding her up off the ground. She brought her legs up, well muscled calves with lightly tanned skin slipping around his strong waist as she straddled him.

As her legs clung tightly around him, he realized now he had over dressed with the jeans and boxers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him reach down and pull off the clothing. He felt the fabric brush his arousal, the sudden feeling of her soft skin brushing him making his heart leap with ecstasy.

Her mouth met his, her fangs gently taking his bottom lip and sinking in slightly, making him growl once again with pleasure. He leaned into the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth, her own venturing into his dangerously.

He kept her close as he gently began to lay her down beneath him, the kiss keeping them locked as her bare back was delicately laid on the bed of leaves. His hands felt cool soil beneath his fingers. Arms slightly bent he stayed with her, the muscles flexing beneath the skin as she ran a hand over them roughly.

He brushed against her and a groan of both pleasure and begging told him for more; eagerly he pushed more until he met her. She straddled him, her legs shaking as they wrapped around him and pulled him further into her.

He growled as bliss took him over, his mind blank except for the instinct that told him to feast upon his desire. She arched her back, muscles rolling beneath the flesh as her body felt the yearning. His knees dug into the soft soil, his toes sinking into the earth as he supported himself and her, every muscle tense as he made love to her.

They gasped in joy as they became one, their eyes rolling back as the pleasure grew until it was almost unbearable.

Two howls, unlike anything human, and yet unlike anything animal rang through the night as their peak was reached, the echoes sent shivers down the spines of all that heard, in both fear and lust.

The night belonged to these two beasts of beauty, their love sending a bewildering spell over the forest, making it a place of wild passion that only these two could attain.

She lay cradled in his arms, sweat shining on hot skin that was cooling in the summer night air. She nuzzled him softly as he gave her a tender kiss on the head, their eyes met and both knew it was time. For her it came easy, all she had to do was get lost in those hazel eyes of his and she felt fur flourish upon her skin, muscles shift and change, bones creak and snap as they realigned. He watched her with admiration, as the beautiful girl before him shifted in a gorgeous beast of woman and wolf.

A clawed hand ran against his chest, rough pads lightly scratching the soft flesh and a soft whine met his ears. Green eyes gazed up at him from beneath silky soft brown fur, begging him to join her. He looked at her and felt his own beast stir, the arousal returning as he felt his own bones begin to twist, muscles shift and swell while thick dark fur burst from his skin. A growl of painful pleasure escaped his now blackened lips, a slight snarl coming to his face revealing long fangs. He felt a rush of energy course through him, its force so strong he thought his muscles may burst with exhilaration.

He looked down at himself and found his body was no longer what it had been moments ago. Solid muscles lay beneath dark brown fur, paws and claws replaced hands and feet, a muzzle and pointed ears replaced a once human face.

He gazed at her, a soft thumping of a tail made him grin and his own new limb wag in joy. She nipped him playfully, the night beckoning them both until with a yip she took off deeper into the forest. He smirked with gleaming fangs, rising slowly onto new paws he watched her flow through the trees like smoke on the water, a ghost of the night that begged him to follow. With that he took off, new more powerful muscles pushing him quickly after her, his eyes all seeing in the dark night.

With the mother moon as their only witness they ran, they played and made love in the woods that smelled of streams and wild flowers, the instinct of the beast carrying them into a world that was theirs, and theirs alone…

**xXx**

Sam awoke with a start. Gasping for breath, he shot up out of bed and gulped in the stuffy air of his motel room. It was a dream; just a dream, that's all it was. He sighed and let out a small laugh. It had been a while since he got laid; apparently his subconscious was getting ticked.

He looked around the motel room to find the bathroom door closed and steam rolling out from the small crack that ran along the floor. He looked to the desk and saw the red letters blinked twelve oh one in the afternoon.

He recalled the night before, when he and Dean had gone to a bar. His brother had gotten pretty drunk and Sam had brought him back to the motel room and put him to bed. Sam had felt restless and decided to go outside…but his memory on the rest of the night was blank.

His brow crinkled in concern, hadn't he come in to go to sleep?

Dean exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist and steam rolling behind him, he gave a one eyebrow raise to his brother.

"Afternoon Sammy, and I thought I was the one who always slept in! And what was your deal last night; did you get hot or somethin'? Cause I really don't appreciate waking up and finding your clothes layin' all over the place."

Sam's breath caught in his throat, his eyes searched the room wildly to find his clothes in a tangled mess by the door. He peeked under the covers to find himself naked, covered in dirt and definitely feeling the affects after a rough night.

"Uhh, yeah…guess so."

It had only been a dream…right?


End file.
